<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Play With Fire You Get Burned by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512966">When You Play With Fire You Get Burned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a pokemon rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Play With Fire You Get Burned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carrie was walking through a forest.</p><p>Houndoom was with his trainer and he was on his mating season at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard was flying above the forest as he roared in search of a mate hoping to find one.</p><p>Alice walked deep into the forest as she looked around.she looked at her houndoom as it was beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie heard a loud roar and ran into a cave.</p><p>Houndoom was getting turned on by his trainer.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard quickly spotted a female trainer run into a cave catching his attention as he landed down and followed.</p><p>Alice smiled at her houndoom not knowing he was turned on.she rubbed him behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie hid behind a rock.</p><p>Houndoom growled.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard walked into the cave as he sniffed out carrie.</p><p>Alice smiled softly and sat down under a tree.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie was quiet.</p><p>Houndoom licked her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard growled and and walked over to Carrie grabbing her.</p><p>Alice blushed lightly and scratched him behind his horn.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie struggled.<br/>"Let me go!"</p><p>Houndoom growled whining.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard shook his head and nudged her stomach.</p><p>Alice giggled at her houndoom."your such a good boy"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie moaned.</p><p>Houndoom couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted his dick into her really fast.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard pinned her down as he slammed himself inside of Carrie.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and moaned loudly."h-houndoom!"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie screamed in pain crying.</p><p>Houndoom licked her cheek moving slower into her.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard Nuzzled her cheek as he moved slow letting her adjust.</p><p>Alice whimper slighty and moaned softy as she blushed darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie arched her back moaning.</p><p>Houndoom kissed her lips softly.<br/>"I love you baby."</p><p> </p><p>Charizard smirked as he held her hips pushing his dick in deeper.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and squeaked."y-you can talk!?"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie gripped his shoulders mewing.</p><p>Houndoom shrugged.<br/>"Ever since just right now," he groaned going faster into her.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard groaned and thrusting moving faster."your mine now baby~"</p><p>Alice moaned as her head went back as she squirmed slighty.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie whimpered.<br/>"Y-you can talk?"</p><p>Houndoom gripped her hips humping into her harder and deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard smirked "now I can yes~"he purred as he humped her harder.</p><p>Alice screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms tight around him.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie blushed as she came all around his dick moaning.</p><p>Houndoom hit her g spot grinding against her.</p><p> </p><p>Charziard smirked as he groaned feeling her cum as she climaxed inside of her.</p><p>Alice panted heavily moaning as she came around his dick.</p><p>Carrie panted.<br/>"I'm not yours! You raped me you dick!"</p><p>Houndoom bit her neck marking her as his mate cumming inside her pulling out panting.<br/>"You're my mate now babe," he growled lapping up the blood on her neck.</p><p>Charizard shook his head bitting on her neck marking her."yes you are your my mate"he says growling.</p><p>Alice whimperd as he bit her and panted."h-houndoom why did you rape me?"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie growled back at him slapping him really hard across his cheek.<br/>"No I'm not yours and I'm not your mate!"</p><p>"Because I'm on my mating season baby. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Charizard growled bitting her neck hard warning her."your my mate and you can't get out of it"</p><p>Alice growled at him and looked away "n-no way you raped me! And your a Pokemon!”</p><p>"Yes I can get out of it because I'm not your mate!"</p><p>Houndoom sighed looking at her.<br/>"I didn't mean to rape you. I couldn't control myself. I really do love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you are! And I diet mean to rape you I couldn't help it!"charizard yelled back growling.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and crossed her arms over her chest looking away being stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not and that's final!" Carrie shouted at him. She suddenly threw up.</p><p>Houndoom groped her boobs sucking on one pawing at the other.</p><p>Charizard shook his head and sat in front of her."but I want you as my mate I've already marked you"he says.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and moaned softly."h-houndoom no s-stop it"she sttuterd.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie sighed looking away from him.</p><p>Houndoom switched nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard licks her neck where he had marked her as his.</p><p>Alice moaned in pleasure but tried to push him away.</p><p>Carrie moaned.</p><p>Houndoom made hickies on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Charziard nibbled at her sweet spot as he growled at Carrie.</p><p>Alice moaned softy and and blushed darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie whimpered and pushed him away from her.<br/>"Charizard stop!"</p><p>Houndoom licks her cheek happily.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard stopped like she asked and wagged her tail being a good boy.</p><p>Alice blushed as she went and grabbed her cloths to out on</p><p>Carrie got dressed and threw up.<br/>"God now I'm pregnant!"</p><p>Houndoom watched her waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Charziard smiled happily wagging his tail and licked her cheek.</p><p>Alice groaned and threw up."h-houndoom you got me pregent!"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie blushed.</p><p>Houndoom growled happily licking her arm.</p><p>Charziard hugged her and poked at one of her pokeballs wanting to be caught.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and watched houdoom.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie sighed and caught Charizard then let him out.</p><p>Houndoom rubbed her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Charizaed hugged her and licked her stomach and kissed it.</p><p>Alice blushed as she pet houndom on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie whimpered.</p><p>Houndoom nuzzled her.<br/>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Charizard smiled happily."I love you Carrie"he says softly.</p><p>Alice blushed and looked away mumbling."love you too.."</p><p> </p><p>Carrie blushed.<br/>"How do you know my name and why do you love me?"</p><p>Houndoom tackled her licking her lips happily.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard grinned "to tell you the truth I've been watching you and I wanted to be your Pokemon"he says.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and yelped in surprise."houndoonmmm"she whined</p><p> </p><p>Carrie blushed.<br/>"B-but........." she said trailing off.</p><p>Houndoom nuzzled her whining happily.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i really like you your the most beautiful human I've seen"charizard says blushing.</p><p>Alice blushed darkly and pet houndooms head."c-calm down houndoom"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie blushed beet red at that.</p><p>Houndoom sighed and nodded.</p><p>Charizard Nuzzled her happily and licked her lips.</p><p>Alice kissed the top of his head."now come on let's go to the nearest Pokemon center.</p><p>Carrie moaned denying him.</p><p>Houndoom nodded and started walking.</p><p>Charizard hugged her and and wrapped his wings around her.</p><p>Alice walked close beside houndoom as they walk to the nearest poke center.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie cuddled against him falling asleep.</p><p>Houndoom went to a pokemon center with her.</p><p> </p><p>charizard fell asleep as he held her close to his warm body.</p><p>alice went and got themselves a room and soon flopped onto the bed tired.</p><p> </p><p>Houndoom curled up beside her falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>*next day*</p><p>charizard woke up and licked carries face to wake her up.</p><p>alice was still asleep as she hugged houndoom close.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie whimpered waking up.<br/>"Ugh I wanna sleep some more!" she grumbled.</p><p>Houndoom woke up biting her neck to wake her up.</p><p>charizard nuzzled her wanting her to wake up."but its time to get up!"</p><p>alice blushed darkly and squeaked as she woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie sighed.</p><p>Houndoom licked her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>charizard wagged his tail and watched her as he sat in front of her.</p><p>alice blushed and sat up as she looked at him and whinned."i wanted to sleeppp"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie's stomach growled.</p><p>Houndoom nodded and fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>charizard got up and went out as he got her some berries and brought them back too her.</p><p>alice pouted and flicked his nose "nu uh you already woke me up"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie started eating the berries. She sighed.</p><p>Houndoom rolled his eyes nodding.<br/>"Yeah yeah whatever."</p><p> </p><p>charizard nuzzled her "do you not like the berries?"he asks.</p><p>alice sticked her tounge out at him "your the one who woke me up"</p><p>Carrie whimpered.<br/>"No I do. I just wanna continue my journey.”</p><p>Houndoom sighed groping her boobs.<br/>"And you're the one who complained about wanting to sleep longer!"</p><p> </p><p>charizard nodded as he got up from sitting "then lets go"he says smilling.</p><p>alice blushed darkly and pushed him away."well thet was before i decided i was hungry-"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie couldn't really move because she was still sore.</p><p>Houndoom went out and got her some fruit to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard picked her up and put her on his back."where would you like to go?"</p><p>Alice waited as she stayed in there room.</p><p> </p><p>"To the nearest city."</p><p>Houndoom ate as well and gave her her food</p><p>Charizard nodded and went out the cave before flying off</p><p>Alice ate the food "thank you houndoom"</p><p> </p><p>Carrie was afraid of heights. She shook in fear.</p><p>Houndoom nodded and finished his food.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard noticed and made sure he flew closer to the ground.</p><p>Alice finished her food and scratched him behind his Horn to thank him.</p><p> </p><p>Carrie smiled nuzzling him.</p><p>Houndoom whined happily panting.</p><p> </p><p>Charizard smiled and soon stopped when they got to the closets town landing.</p><p>Alice gigled and hugged him."your a very good boy.”</p><p>Carrie got down but couldn't walk or stand yet.</p><p>Houndoom howled happily and barked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>